Change Her Life
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Dia menyanyikan dengan ekspresi sedih, awsome, penyanyi berbakat. Pair: sasunaru slight sasusaku and sakugaara.


Holla... dengan fic pertamaku yang berchapter akan memunculkan pair sasunaru slight sasusaku and sakugaara.

Enjoy!

* * *

" Sudah mau pulang?" tanya pria berambut panjang coklat kepada pria yang bermbut hitam.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin langsung pulang, Neji." jawab pria berambut hitam

" Oh, setiap hari senin, rabu dan jumat rupanya." ujar pria yang dipanggil Neji tadi

" Hn.. yea, begitulah. Aku sudah mulai hafal jadwalnya." Kata pria yang berambut hitam sambil memberskan meja kerjanya

" Apa sih yang kau lihat dari penyanyi itu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji datar. _Always_

" Entahlah, wanita itu seperti punya banyak wajah. Jujur aku tertarik." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah berjalan sampai pintu keluar ruangan kerjanya. " Hei, Neji, sebaikanya kau pulang juga sana, kasihan Tenten menunggu dirumah apalagi dia sedang hamil tua."

" Terserah kau lah." Dengus Neji

_**Sreeeeek**_

" Good bye, Neji." Lambai Sasuke

" Hn.. bye." Balas Neji datar

XoXoXoXo

Terdengar alunan musik begitu Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang sangat ramai itu. Ia, tidak terlalu suka keramaian memang, tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mengunjungi tempat itu hampir setiap hari.

" Malam, Sasuke. Minum apa?" tanya salah seorang wanita yang menjaga bar. Ia, tau betul pria tampan yang ada di depannya itu bernama Sasuke, tentu saja.

" Hm… yang tidak berakohol untuk malam ini, mungkin yang mengandung kafein. Singkatnya iced cappucino." Jawab Sasuke

" Oke, mohon ditunggu." Jawab wanita itu

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar yang ia tunggu, sambil mendengar musik instrument yang dilantunkan para pemain alat musik dipanggung.

" Hai, Sasuke, sudah lama tidak bertemu yaa…" seorang wanita dengan dress hitam yang panjangnya selutut, tiba tiba menyapa Sasuke dan ikut duduk di bar

" Oh, hai, maaf saya lupa dengan anda." Jawab Sasuke dengan linglungnya

" Kau ini sombong sekali yaa… aku Sakura kita satu universitas kan. Kau benar benar lupa?" jawab dan tanya Sakura

" Oh, Sakura apa kabar? Iya aku baru ingat sekarang." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Biasanya ia sangat dingin kepada orang lain kecuali teman teman sekantornya yaah itupun hanya beberapa orang saja, tapi dengan Sakura, Sasuke sangat akrab bisa dibilang sahabat. Mereka pernah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari persahabatan, tapi terpaksa putus karena Sasuke harus kerja jauh, mereka benci hubungan jarak jauh. " Sejak kapan kau sampai di suna?" tanya Sasuke

" Oh, baru kemarin sore, rencananya sih aku mau ke apartement kamu besok sore tapi ternyata malah bertemu di sini." Jawab Sakura sambil melihat daftar minuman yang terpajang di dinding

" Dengan siapa ke suna?" tanya Sasuke

" Aku pesan vodka saja deh." Kata Sakura yang tidak nyambung. " Eh, oh maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

" Payah kau dasar. Dengan siapa kau ke suna?" ulang Sasuke

" Oh, aku kesini dengan tunanganku." Jawabnya di sertai rona merah di pipinya

" Tunangan?" Sasuke menyeringitkan dahi

" Yea, baru dua bulan yang lalu." Masih ada rona merah

" Kau bertunangan, tidak mengundangku? Bagaimana sih? Kau sudah tidak menganggapku?" Sasuke heran

" Um.. maaf, kita kan sudah kehilangan kontak satu sama lain." Maaf Sakura tidak disertai rona merah

" Lalu dari mana kau tau apatementku? Katamu besok sore mau ke apartementku, kalau begitu tidak kehilangan informasi tentang aku ,kan." Omel Sasuke

" Aku baru tau alamat apartementmu kemarin dari salah seorang temanmu." Jawab Sakura

" Siapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali tenang

" Kau pasti kenal Kiba dan pacarnya Hinata." Ujar Sakura sambil menyingkirkan iced cappucino Sasuke sedikit lalu meletakan vodka pesanannya di meja

" Oh, laki laki berisik itu yaa, aku memang tidak bisa mempercayainya." Kata Sasuke seraya menyedot iced cappucinonya. " Hei, siapa laki laki yang beruntung?" tanyanya

" Apa laki laki yang beruntung? Maksudmu?" Sakura bingung

" Kau, masih bodoh yaa. Siapa tunanganmu?" tanyanya dengan lebih mudah dimengerti

" Oh, hehehe, payahnya aku. Um.. sebenarnya dia besar di suna tapi dia kerja di konoha. Satu kantor denganku." Jawabnya tenang

" Kau sudah bertunangan tapi di sini sendirian?" tanya Sasuke

" Dia akan menyusul. Tunggu saja ia tidak jauh beda sifatnya darimu. Tapi dia jauh lebih baik darimu." Goda Sakura kepada Sasuke

" Huh, apa peduliku." Dengusnya

" Aw.. kau cemburu yaa??" tanyanya sedikit menggoda

" Tidak. Tapi, lebih hebat siapa dalam hal mencium aku atau tunanganmu itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang dia yang menggoda-maap OOC-

" Eh?" blushing " Um… tidak kujawab." Sakura membuang muka agar rona merah di pipinya tidak terlihat

" Aku anggap jawabanmu itu, aku yang lebih hebat dari pada tunanganmu." Ujarnya dengan tenang

" Eeeh, aku tidak bilang begitu." Dengan sedikit nada membentak kesal

" Haah, kau ini masih sama saja, masih gampang dikerjain, emosimu cepat naik." Kata Sasuke disertai dengan cengiran

" Kau, juga tau masih sama saja, kerjaannya ngisengin orang melulu." Bentak Sakura sedikit manja

" Huh? Aku ini tidak suka ngisengin orang lain selain kamu tau." Jawabnya dengan menyentil hidung Sakura

" Hei…. Aku bukan pacarmu lagi jadi jangan lakukan itu padaku." Bentaknya " Eh, Sasuke, kamu udah punya pacar belum? Aku sudah tunangan masa kamu pacaran saja belum." Tanyanya serius

" Pacar? Belum kepikran, masih mau konsentrasi ke kerjaan dulu." Jawabnya sambil melihat kearah panggung

" Umurmu sudah 28 tahun masa belum punya pacar. Cari dong, kamu kan tampan, pintar, masa tidak ada yang mau sama kamu." Selidik Sakura

" Heh? Ah, aku belum siap jadi seorang laki laki yang bertanggung jawab dalam masalah percintaan." Setiap mengubris kata kata Sakura mata Sasuke selalu melihat ke arah panggung

" Kau ini kenapa sih, setiap aku ajak bicara jawabnya tidak lihat ke arahku." Maki Sakura

" Hei, Sakura, sudah lama menunggu?" tiba tiba muncul seorang pria berambut merah dengan pakaian kerja mendekati bar dimana Sasuke dan Sakura duduk

" Hei, aku sudah lama menunggu tau." Ujar Sakura dengan memberi kecupan ringan dibibir pria itu

" Siapa dia?" tanya pria rambut merah dengan menggerakan bola mata hijaunya kearah Sasuke

" Oh, iya, Gaara, ini Sasuke. Sasuke ini tunanganku Gaara." Sakura memperkenalkan

Dasarnya mereka sama sama dingin, jadi kata 'hai' atau 'salam kenal' dengan jabat tanganpun tidak dilakukan. Sakura malah jadi bingung dibuatnya melihat tunangannya dan sahabatnya yang sama sama dingin tidak menyapa satu sama lain.

" Siapa itu Sasuke?" tanyanya datar.

" Dia sahabatku dari kecil baru ketemu sekarang di bar." Jawab Sakura

" Oh, yang kau cari cari alamatnya itu?" tanya Gaara balik

" He'eh, aku cari susah susah malah ketemu disini." Dengus Sakura

" Kalian mau bermesraan silahkan, biar saya tidak menggangu saya pergi." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam tiba tiba bicara

" Eh, ti-" belum Sakura menyelsaikan kalimatnya dipotong oleh Gaara

" Ya, kau pergi saja, menggangu saja." Usir Gaara dingin

Sakura hanya diam melihat Sasuke yang bangkit dari kursi di bar menuju meja kosong didekat panggung.

" Gaara, kau ini dingin sekali sih, dia kan Cuma sahabat aku, kenapa diusir?" tanya Sakura yea, lebih tepatnya ngomel ngomel

" Dia tampan, aku takut kamu jatuh cinta padanya." Yep, singkat, jelas, padat, jawaban yang sempurna

" Eh.. ta.. tapi jangan di usir. Kasihan." Kata Sakura yang sekarang lebih melunak

" Aku hanya ingin ada kau dan aku." Jawabnya begitu datar.-wuih dataran tanah atau Gaara?-

Blush " Oh.. begitu. Ya, sudah." Hanya dengan kata kata singkat Sakura bisa jadi tenang juga

XoXoXo

Musik instrumentpun berhenti, inilah yang dari tadi ditunggu Sasuke. Seorang wanita berparas cantik, badan mungil semua pria rasanya ingin memeluknya, kulit coklat, rambut kuning tapi kuning indah yang cocok dengan semua yang ada ditubuhnya, mata biru seperti lautan. Ia terlihat manis sangat manis. Hari ini dia memakai dress dengan motif bunga bunga kecil warna kuning seperti rambutnya yang memenuhi kain tersebut, high heels warna kuning pucat, rambut rapi dengan _kanzashi _bentuk bunga kuning dibelakang kepalanya. Dia siap menyanyi bermacam macam lagu, menghibur pengunjung dengan suara indahnya disertai dengan mimik wajah yang tentu saja menyesuaikan lagu yang ia nyanyikan sungguh tidak terlihat perasaan asli yang dia rasakan lewat wajahnya saat dia menyanyi dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

" Selamat malam semua. Hari ini saya akan menemani sampai satu jam kedepan." Kata penyany itu " Music." Musikpun memainkan intro lagu Touch My Bodynya Mariah Caery

Dia sangat menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan, suaranya begitu indah, ini akan menjadi artis ternama kalau ada yang mempromosikannya. Sasuke sangat menikmati saat wanita itu menyanyi, dia suka cara wanita itu menyanyi dengan mimik wajah, dia mempunyai ciri khas di suaranya. Suara yang serak serak menggoda. Itu favorite Sasuke tidak heran Sasuke sangat suka dengan Vina Panduwinata-he? Tau dari mana Sasuke-

Beberapa lagu sudah dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi itu.

" Ada yang mau request lagu-radio mbak?-kalau saya tau lagu itu akan saya nyanyikan untuk lagu terakhir saya, minimal 2 atau 3 lagu akan saya penuhi." Kata penyanyi itu dengan ramahnya

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berdiri dan, " Saya mau lagunya Leona Lewis yang Bleeding Love. Boleh saya minta satu lagu lagi?" ujar Sasuke

" Uh.. um, boleh anda mau lagu apa?" tanya penyanyi itu

" No One Alicia Keys." Jawab Sasuke

" Ok, ini dua lagu terakhir dari saya, selamat menikmati." Katanya." Music." Mulai lagi intro lagu Leona Lewis yang di request Sasuke tadi

'Dia menyanyikan dengan mimik wajah yang sedih, awsome. Penyanyi berbakat, suaranya bukan suara Leona Lewis lagi tapi asli suara dari penyanyi itu. Mungkin Leona Lewis pun kalah darinya.' Pikir Sasuke. ' Aku harus mengenal wanita ini, perempuan yang menarik, dia lebih cocok main di opera dari pada menyanyi disini. Harus aku kenal lebih jauh. Mulai Rabu besok aku akan kemari lagi.'

* * *

Okeh, pendek banget, abis buatnya dadakan sih. besoknya ulangan kimia hufff, makan ati dah ama tu pelajaran atu...

di chap ini sasunarunya ga gitu banyak, chap 2 lebih banyak sasunarunya kok, aku juga ada rencana mau buat tentang sasunaru, tentang pelukis pelukis gitu

Please review ok...!!


End file.
